To Love An Enemy
by DEAFHPN
Summary: Wait STOP! Envy thought furiously giving her head a shake, What the hell am I doing? Envy thought feverishly, feeling it again, a horrible yanking, cramping sensation making her wince. What the hell? It's just hunger ignore it, she told herself sternly, what the hell am I thinking? Why would I want a human to do that? She found herself more confused,( Rated to be safe)
1. Chapter 1:Nemesis

Chapter One:

_Nemesis _

Hatred, a very weak word to describe her feelings for Edward, a very loose term, however it is very accurate, it's almost as if the very moment they were born, they were pitted against one another. Almost the instant she had seen him, she knew she wanted to destroy him. Just one look at him, and she knew she could not tolerate his presence.

The deranged chibi had not blonde hair, but a ridiculous golden locks, almost miraculous he had somehow managed to tie it perfectly into a braid. You'd think he'd get tired of doing his hair the same every day, but he seemed almost amusingly determined to make sure his hair, had no imperfections.

She of course could do her hair instantly, every morning, so it didn't matter if she kept it the same. But his face, always visible. Annoyingly so, she could smell, his breath on her, it had happened that day. He somehow managed to actually pinned her, to the ground, he loomed over her, "Leave me alone you Bastard!" Snarled Edward he rose his metal arm, she could still hear the clink in his metal.

His fist collided with her face, punching her so hard, but she didn't make a sound, until she decided to. Lifting her head up she found herself letting out a yell of anger, but only when she choose to. A sense of pleasure struck her, she had hit him hard in the gut with her foot. But somehow he held on, she could feel her heart all of a sudden beat, like never before.

"Shut up as if you know anything!" yelled Envy she struck out, she'd had enough of all the lies they told about her. It's all his fault! If it wasn't for him! Anger burned she found herself hating this, she squirmed, trying to shove him off of her. But chibi had somehow managed to successfully trap her, she's squirming like a wild cat.

Edward always wears the same garbage, a blood red jacket, that clings to his body, she can see his dull black and white shirt, glaring up at him. His face is close, a look of disgust_, and my beautiful anger grows,_ gritting my teeth,swing my head close. Using my purple rustic eyes to glare at him, he throws another hard punch, "Give it back!" he yells at me furiously.

The punch hurt, dizzying her, it's the hardest he's ever hit her, enough so that she see's spots. But it's going to rain, and she has to hurry. Struggling she tries to push her arms up, but Full Metal keeps her in place, rooted to the ground. How dare he do this to her? Embarrassment find's it's way up to her eyes, a scowl twitches on her face.

His boots planted firmly on either side of me, she could still feel sweat dripping down from his precious forehead, panting heavily to my satisfaction, _I can still see a purple ugly bruise forming on his perfect left cheek_. Struggling she can feel his weight on her, she can feel herself squirm a bit more, even if it is in vain.

Edward didn't let go, she could feel his hand on her shoulder holding her down, a rumbling of dark skies in the distance. "I know your a mean Bastard,You should pick your fights better," she could see the hard look in his eyes. Perhaps she had pushed him too far, she could still feel her fingers on his silver pocket watch.

Grazing, scratching the metal, the sound seems to make him even angrier,"I'm not going to take your crap from you! And neither is anyone else!" How dare he make it sound as if he's the victim! Envy let out a snort, "I'm not afraid of you!" he yells, _I flinch to my extreme embarrassment I had expected him to hit me some more._

However he didn't appear to be done yet, yelling at her that is,"You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you!" his voice sounded almost as loud as the thunder, she could feel him shaking her roughly by the shoulders. Feel the trees moving all around them, she could see some people standing in the back ground.

Abruptly she tore herself from the memory, refusing to think about what had happened a few moments later. Already she could feel herself tense at the thought, shoving them away from her, she gritted her teeth in frustration. He had beaten her, for the first time, the humiliation at being beaten by a human boy! The scorn grew bigger, deeper within her, it made her hate him even more.

Somehow she found it very irritating, that his eyes matched his hair, it annoyed her even more that he had flawless skin. That and somehow he had managed to take everything from her, and he didn't even give a shit. It annoyed her, the two had been pointed at one another, by fate, and were thrown into battle, almost the first time she had seen him.

She liked the anger in his eyes, when she mocked him, it made her smile, the way he looked at her, he'd only look at her, how she wanted him to beg for mercy. But it made her very angry, that he'd never smile for him, not once, but he'd smile with everyone else. Edward Elric would be kind to anyone else, he'd help them no matter what. But when it came to each other they were polar opposites.

Sinking at one of the meaningless trees, she could feel her hair touching brushing her skin. People and Homunculus both knew better then to bother her. Shrimp, as she liked to call him sat with his crowd at a near by table eating rather loudly. Dark circles had forced their cryptic way under her eyes, ever sense Dante had abandoned her she had found it hard to stop her paranoia.

If their is anyone she hated more then Edward Elric, it's his Father and Dante, she felt her hands curl into fists. All the same, _I'm determined to keep it on the down low, if theirs another incident here I'll be kicked out. _

Wrath had called her insomniac habits, unhealthy, but she ignored him, _it's not as if he matters that much anyways,_ she let out a snort. Rolling her eyes, if theirs anything she'd wish it could be to strangle Hohenheim. Already she could feel her anger ragging like a dark flame, she grits her teeth in frustration, if it hadn't been for Elric, perhaps her life wouldn't be so hard.

_It's his fault, he's the one who made me the fucking laughing stalk,_ speaking of which she found her eyes finding his pink face. He's laughing, and she feels as if she's suddenly been slapped on the face, struck by an invisible force, she felt herself frozen to the spot. A faint blush forced it's way onto her face, she shrinks herself away placing her back against the tree.

Her thin boney looking body, digs deeper into the bark, her breath is suddenly stuck in her throat, she finds its almost impossible to breath. For the last month or so, she's feeling these strange aliments, feeling something, and it's worrisome. Mostly because she's not sure how to cure, the burning in her face, the tingling in her hands.

_What's wrong with me anyways?_ Envy thought puzzled, she rested her head in her arms, folding them self around her. She enjoyed reading, some of the time that is, apparently she didn't have the stomach to read in public places. That and she's loud, obviously so, and the Librarian insisted on her only picking up the books. Apparently Dante hadn't created her in mind for public interactions, rolling her eyes she found herself staring blankly up into the trees.

Anything, but at the shrimp, he'd steal her breath away, he'd pummel her in the ground, it's almost as if he thinks he's the fucking hero. _If he's such a hero then why dose he treat me like the villain? It's not fair, wait? Why do I care what he bloody thinks anyways! _She could see him standing in front of her, those golden orbs glowing in the dark.

"Envy," he spoke the scent of caramel, hot, just for her, it teases over her face, sending a shiver through her. His fingers reaching for her, long, somehow already without his moody gloves, which is unusual for him, she could imagine them being long, beautiful, slender. Touching her lightly his fingers would graze her skin, she felt herself bury her head deeper into his thin arms.

No muscular, thick arms, arms he would refuse to let go of her. He'd let her lean on him, and then he'd play with her hair. Tell her how perfect, she is, whisper sweet nothings to her, it's not as if she doesn't deserve it.

"Envy," it's him again, he's holding her tightly to him, so much so she can feel herself blush profoundly. His mouth would press on her neck, it would be wet of course, caramel she could smell it on him. The scent would over power her, his hands, they wouldn't be able to stop.

_Wait STOP!_ Envy thought furiously giving her head a shake, _What the hell am I doing?_ Envy thought feverishly, feeling it _again_, a horrible yanking, cramping sensation making her wince. _What the hell? It's just hunger ignore it, she told herself sternly, what the hell am I thinking? Why would I want a human to do that? _She found herself more confused, and no one to give her any answers.

_I'll need to punch myself in the face at this rate!_ Envy scolded herself, suddenly jumping to her feet, she wore her usual outfit of course! Like she'd wear anything else at this forsaken place! "Hey Fag!" jeered her second most hated person at this place.

_It's him, the fucking bastard really hated her,_ "Who you calling a fag, Kim,?" she spoke loudly for everyone to hear, it's enough to make his eyes narrow. Kimblee looked old enough to be a adult at least his height made everyone think he's older. But he's actually about the same age, probably as they are.

Kimblee lets out a laugh, he's wearing an odd suit, instead of a uniform, he let out a chuckle, his off white suit gleaming in the light, "My name is Kimblee," Envy rolled her eyes, shrugging her shoulders she narrows her eyes at him.

"So I've been wondering," he let out a chuckle, "When you've decided to get your filthy presence away from us, I mean who want's such a stain around anyways," the remark stung, and Envy felt herself unable to respond, folding her arms around her chest. "What's the matter being all emo for the feds? Freak?"

Envy felt her face change from red to purple, how dare he call her that again! A look of rage ignites in her eyes and Kimblee lift's his hand up. "Stop!" Snarled Roy Mustang, another one of her least liked people in the world. Behind him, he's flanked by his personal slave Hawk eye, or what ever the heck her name is.

Both of them are wearing the standard blue military uniform, she tries to resist the urge to stomp them into the ground. Envy however is finding it hard to concentrate on what ever their saying, Roy is shouting something loudly at Kimberly, but my feet are already walking away from them.

If theirs anything she hates more then Dante, it's the bloody Military, but it's either them or Dante. And well the choice is simple really, they didn't even experiment on her. Of course they had forced her to have an examination, she could feel herself shiver just at the thought of it.

"Oh don't tell me, it's feelings are hurt," snickered Kimblee, for some reason my feet stop half way back to the trees. The wind blows, teasing my hair, why was this only way she could communicate with people? Shrugging her shoulders, she let out a laugh, her voice harsh, cold.

"As if you could hurt my feelings, remember? I'm a homunculus according to you idiots I don't have any feelings," even as she spoke Envy knew that it wasn't true. Kimberly snorted, but shoved Roy away from him, before taking a few steps closer.

Roy's eyes narrowed, "I am a superior officer of the court, I can have you in jail in under ten second Kimblee," scolded Roy, "I know you have a pretty big history, a few more and they'll throw away the key," Kimblee ignored him, rolling his eyes, which is something all together.

"Besides! What makes you think you stand a chance against her?" scolded Roy glaring at her, "I cannot have you provoking her anymore," That's right he's assigned to be her body guard, until her memories completely returned of that time. _That hellish place, _the fire ignites under her skin, and she finds her feet ready to stomp on the ground.

"Really Mustang? Sense when did you care about my well being, I should shed a tear," Envy let out a chuckle, suddenly, she couldn't help it, before smirking, lifting both of her fists in front of her.

"Wait? Did you just call the fag a girl?" scolded Kimblee lifting up an eye brow, Envy felt a glare finding it's way onto her face. "I knew he painted his nails! But I didn't think people would mistake him for a girl!" he snickered, "Maybe he doesn't even have a pair!" he laughed clinging at his sides.

"What are you talking about? Envy is a female you idiot!" scolded Roy, to her surprise he smacked Kimberly upside the head, not a hard smack but enough to make Kimblee stop from laughing.

"Oh this! It's too good!" he fell to his knees, laughing even louder, people had started to turn to look at them. Edward stared at her back, she could feel her face turn from red to several shades of magenta, no way she could not stop not even if, a crater had opened up between them, nothing could stop her.

Envy let out a scream of rage, actually stomping her feet hard on the ground, the ground awoke, breaking into large craters. It's enough to send rocks, exploding in several directions, the sound is enough to send people running,"YOU BASTARD! Who do you think your calling a guy!? I'm a girl! A WOMAN!" She howled at him before leaping at him, tackling him to the ground she punched him hard in the face.

Kimblee laughing his face off all the same, Roy and bird nut woman are trying to drag her off of him, "Oh this is too good!" her blows, didn't have the normal effect, apparently being a woman came with annoyances. She had started getting her period about a few months ago, she noticed that she'd be unable to shift for the next few days.

Suddenly Kimblee hand reached out, "Their so small it's pathetic!" he laughed grabbing a hold of her left breast. Envy eyes widened, if her face could turn any much redder it would have burst, she swung her hand and smacked him hard in the face.

The blow is enough to shut him up for once, red faced, she bulldoze crazy lady, and Mustang, "Shut up! SHUT UP YOU BASTARDS! Your just as bad as EDWARD!" She yelled at him, before she turned and could see Edward, and Alphonse really staring at her, he's in fact he's half way near her.

"Leave her alone you idiot!" scolded Alphonse, thought his face is flushed to for some reason, like his brother, he wears the same thing. But unlike Edward, he dose not have the same passion, or flare, or anger in his eyes. The boys amusingly taller then his older brother, but he has dull plain, blonde hair, but his eyes are always kind.

But now they hold a wild rage in them, one she's never seen in this Elric, "So you must like me a lot, to steal all the other girls from me!" scolded Kimblee grinning up from the ground. Envy rounds on him, a look to kill in her eyes.

"Your a fucking pervert, you bastard!" yelled Envy giving him, her best death glare.

"They want it! They just don't know it yet!" sniggered Kimblee rolling around in the Kimberly, "But you don't have to worry! No one would touch you with a ten foot pole!" laughed Kimblee, Rounding on Kimblee, Mustang scolded glaring down at Kimberly with a look of disgust on his face.

"Leave me alone!" Envy snarled at Alphonse, who looked like he's about to grab a hold of my hand! WHAT he heck is he thinking? Alarm bells are ringing in my head, or should be. "As if I'd want you humans to touch me anyways!" she gives Alphonse a wide berth, he looks confused for a moment.

"Envy," Alphonse speaks with determination in his eyes, the kind that Edward has, "Lets be friends, then we can stop him together," Envy blinks, and stared at him with a look on her face, one of pure shock. She can tell he's genuine and that's in enough is to make her stare at him, did he dose mean what he's saying?

"What?" she couldn't stop herself from asking,Envy tilted her head to one side, she can see people staring, notice that some of the other Homunculus looking over from their private table. They had tried to talk to her a year ago, she had promptly ignored them.

These young Homunculus, names happened to be Lust, Gluttony, Greed, the three of them actually mingled with humans. But they weren't exactly normal, Gluttony would eat anything, and Envy really meant anything. One time he had eaten the sink outside the changing room, they all looked some what human, but it's enough to make her skin crawl.

It also reminded her never to get in the way of the big lug, people should know by now that she's not someone that they can mess with.

What made this human think that it's even possible, curiously she stares at him with narrowed eyes. She didn't even 'hang' with her own kind, what made the scrawny idiot of a boy think she'd follow him home? She almost laughed then, but he meant it, it's enough for her to take pause, and actually think about it.

The boy is obviously oblivious to her scrutiny, she pinches the bridge of her nose, this entire situation has thrown her off guard. A part of her wondered if it would be so bad to have a friend, but he's an Elric, and he's _his_ brother. But, still she found herself a bit at a loss.

"It's impossible for us to be friends Alphonse, I just don't get along with anybody," Quickly almost too quickly, she spoke, still staring at him, still Alphonse look of determination made her feel uneasy. That annoyed her to, she should hit him just for that.

"Please," he grinned at her, "Come on what do you have to loose?" he smiles at me then, a childish one, kind of like Edward's, but its not Edwards.

She can see Edward standing behind her, his hands curled into fists, a sign of his discomfort, if their was any a reason more then that, she found herself saying to her own surprise still,"Alright, fine then," Alphonse looks so relieved, behind them Russel spits out his juice.

"But first, I want to know why?" she tilts her head to one side and Alphonse lets out a laugh before giving her a long look.

"Oh I think you already know the answer," he smiles at her in a way that only confuses her even more, shrugging her shoulders she looked a bit lost. But she folds her arms behind her head, and glances behind her.

"Who'd want to be friends with a crazy ass bitch like her?" oh now she's a bitch, all the other time's she's a Bastard. Now she's a female dog!

"Trash," she mutters under her breath, before aiming a kick in his direction, but Kimberly darted out of the way. It's a lazy one, she can feel Mustang staring at her from behind her. "Well what are you waiting for? I'm hungry I need something to eat," she growled glaring at Mustang and Hawk woman.

"Right," Hawk eye speaks firmly, obviously recovering from what ever slowed the two dummies down. They give Kimberly a look, almost simultaneously, "Please refrain from interfering, otherwise next time you won't leave with a warning," Envy wasn't sure why but she didn't like the sound of that, she can fight her own battles! Thought Kimberly ignored her, his back turned to her.

Already he's talking with some of his cronies, "Bunch of crazy son of a bitches," she mumbled under her breath.

"Did you say something!? If your hungry you can have some of my lunch!" beamed Alphonse to her horror, he dragged her to the table, where Edward sat. Giving him a long look, she yanked her arm out of his grip, and gave him a frown.

"Hmm," she happened to be a very picky eater, all the same she sat down opposite of Alphonse, and plopped both arms under her chin. Before giving Edward a hard look, he looked different at that moment, he had a bit of pink on his face.

His golden eyes were locked on the ground, and he's not eating his foot, "Whats the matter with you? Dose my presence bother you that much?" Envy questioned keeping her tone flat, her fingers fiddle with the air, wiggling like worms caught in a web,watching him her gaze not wavering, a faint smirk tugging on her lips.

"I'm sorry," Envy blinks, flutters her eye lashes, what? Edward face turns red, for some reason she feels a stab in her gut, "I said I'm sorry!" he shouts at her.

"What ever shrimp!" She scolded, giving him a flat glare, he looks like he's about to explode but she steals a french fry from Alphonse table. _It's looks sweet and salty, _she looks at it for a moment, before dipping it into his ketchup.

She can see Edward staring at her, with his mouth open, as if he can't believe his nemesis is eating off his brother's plate. "Since when did you," he started, but she had already taken another bite of the french fry, before she finished it off.

"Since when did I do what? Edo?" she lifted an eye brow at him, Edward frowned at her rolling his eyes, he leaned back, and sighed before glancing at Russel who looked like he's chocking on something. Perhaps if he died, then they'd have something else to talk about?

Alphonse didn't seem to notice, he's too busy chatting to some dark skinned girl, Obviously someone from Ishbal. Thought she has pink strands in her hair, like Scar the big Bastard, looked nothing like the sweat thing that sat at their table. "Oh Envy this is Rose," he already knew her name.

"Yup, I know her name, and that girl is Winery," she pointed her finger at the blonde, who seemed unusual quite. Usually getting her to shut up, was like trying to shut up Edward after calling him a shrimp.

"Hello, Envy," she didn't sound very happy, and Envy rolled her amazing eyes.

"I see," Envy spoke quietly looking down at the disappearing morsel, when it's gone Envy almost feels like she needs to find more.

"You look hungry, when was the last time you eat anything?" wondered Alphonse, Envy blinked, resting back on her hands.

"Hmm, yesterday morning," a look of shock appeared on Alphonse face, "I couldn't sleep," she mumbled defensively, "the dam weather wouldn't shut up," it's true the wind had howled all night long, thunder had crashed through, the grounds still wet in some places. "So I slept all day instead,"

"That's why you didn't come to bonding program?" the bonding program how observed! They still kept to their clicks, even with the new laws in place. BP For short, was founded by some high ranking officials, who had suddenly decided Homunculus were not tools of war, but actual 'things' with souls. And since they no longer needed the fake red stones to sustain themselves, they were allowed to live and mingle with the 'normal' population.

"Yeah, I slept all day," she repeated, she could see Alphonse shove half a sand which for her, Envy looked at it questionably for a moment.

Peanut butter? She lifted up an eye brow, "Thanks!" She smiles at him and Alphonse stared at her, and Russel looks stunned. Wolfing it down in a few famished bites, Alphonse seems to relax a bit, "Well you should drink something to otherwise you might get sick," Envy had the feeling Edward would be really happy if she got sick.

We can beat him together, his words whispered to her, she wondered why he had said something like that. Envy could probably kill Kimblee if she wanted to, the thought made her feel wary all the same. She hadn't killed anyone in, a very long time, not since Ishbal anyways.

"Alphonse, did you remember that we have that thing after?" Edward spoke up suddenly, bluntly, Envy could imagine his heart pounded underneath his skin, it looked warm, she couldn't help but stare at him, thought she tried to make her self look uninterested in the conversation.

"What thing?" Envy rolled her eyes, before slamming her hand on the table, "I can take a hint you know!" she rolled her eyes before slipping off of the bench.

"Wait! Why don't you come to our house after!" beamed Alphonse grabbing on her hand from behind her, startled Envy shrank away from him. Drawing her arm close, she can still feel his hands on it, he stares at her. She shivers a bit, looking away, at the ground.

"That's," she stammered a bit shifting uneasy, "Not necessary," Alphonse blinks tilting his head to one side, she feels Winery looking at the both of them with a frown on her face.

"I insist! Come on brother! You were having Winery and Rose come with us after school too!" Wait! So that's the thing they were doing? Envy supposed it might not be that bad, if their was a group of them, all the same she frowned.

"Wouldn't want to wreck your fun," she spoke absentmindedly, suddenly lost in thought, she found herself looking to the sky, a faint smile on her face. "See you tomorrow maybe," she made a move to leave.

"Alright you can come, just don't break anything," Edward scolded, he didn't look to interested in eating the rest of his food, "Lets get going," Russel frowned glancing at his almost empty tray, before leaning back, he looked like he might burst into laughter.

"I can't come today," Rose spoke up, she wasn't very surprise, thought the girl voice shook a bit, she sounded absolutely crushed.

"That's alright Rose," Alphonse smiled at her, but she looked absolutely miserable.

_Whats the matter with Russel? Is he high or something? _She found herself lifting an eye brow at him critically, his scent carried on the wind, making her stomach growl a bit. Today he smells like chocolate, of course caramel, he loves caramel, sweets, one of her biggest weakness. She eyes his plate envious, theirs a chocolate bar, that's unopened.

Envy hardly noticed, crazy ass bird lady and horse man talking behind her, she found herself looking away from them. How could Edward say that he's sorry? After what he did to her? A scowl found its way to her face, sorry for what? She found herself pinching her nose yet again, trying to make her self think of anything else.

Anything else but Edward narrowed eyes, the sweat dripping down from his face, his lips lingering, teasing her, plump and full. An urge to bite them, suddenly surged through her, "Envy?" prompted Alphonse actually managing to startle her.

"I'll go get my bag," Envy promised, before scurrying off, by the time she came back, she expected them all to be gone. Walking at a brisk pace, she could tell Hawk, startled by how fast she had sprinted off. A part of her wondered, what she's going to do, if Edward decides to stop playing nice.

Still her heart beat isn't panicking, and she find's herself glade for the sudden distraction. Making her way into the BP building she finds herself stopping out side of a small locker, she fumbles with the keys. Usually she left it at home, using her fingers to transform into the locks, or she could just break it open.

But she had promised Mustang that she'd be on her best behavior for him, apparently people had complained about her out bursts. _If they weren't so insufferable then maybe I wouldn't have to teach them a lesson,_ _homunculus aren't peoples play things,_ Envy thoughts came at a rush, her fingers grazing the lockers, almost gently.

Hawk had followed her, but hadn't said anything the entire time, but it looked as if she had wanted to. She kept opening her mouth, like she's about to say something, but then thought better of it. True it's unusual for her to socialize with anyone, _oh fine!_ She has like no friends, no people in her life. But Envy's always had it that way.

Staring at the contents she takes out a dark green worn looking back, it has some odd beads dangling at the end of it, even the zipper is green. Fondling the bag, she found herself taking out a water bottle before taking a long drink out of it. The cool contents splash down her throat, into her stomach, she finds herself relaxing a bit.

"Better not keep them waiting any longer," eyes still closed, she slams the locker shut, before stomping past Hawk.

"Right," the words played on her lips, even in here she can feel the warmth of the light blazing on her face, the place where the Bastard had touched her. A scowl appeared on her face, are her breasts really that small? Did it matter that much? _Stupid fucking Kimblee! What the hell dose he know?_When she returned to 'her' humans, she could see the other homunculus were now gone.


	2. Chapter 2:Chocolate

Chapter Two:

_Chocolate_

"Wait tell I get home! I'll be able to work on my automail!" so she did have a voice after all, Winery spoke in a loud over reacted enthusiastic tone,stars shinning in her eyes. "Why don't you show Envy yours later?" beamed Winery a grin on her face, her blue dazzling eyes staring at her.

Envy frowned, what had happened? One moment the girl, sulky, sad, miserable the next, loud, she said nothing. "You always work on your automail it's nothing new!" scolded Edward, rolling his lightening orbs. "And why would I want to show Envy anything!?" he scolded, making Envy scowl.

What was that suppose to mean? The shorty made her prickle a bit, she can feel Alphonse waving his hands in the air, "Why would I want to see your stupid, pathetic, metal arm anyways!" Envy yelled loudly.

Anger, she could see it in his eyes, mirrored by her own, the two of them, he should know by now that he can't fuck with her! No one can! Anger blazed in her glorious eyes, she holds her own waiting for it then. Still she hadn't come all this way to fight with him, she wanted to know how he had this new power over her.

Already some pangs, began to find, sneak their way into her stomach, it made her irritated, even more so then usual. That and he's always angry at her, why can't he do anything else, he had apologized but she should have known it's nothing but a rouse.

Trees loomed above them, birds fluttered out of them in a panic, "You always scare everything away don't you Envy?" scolded Edward, a scowl on his face. Envy blinked, clung tighter to her bag, before shaking her head. Rolling hills lay a head of them, spreading out far and wide, their in the back side of central. Here everything looks like it's in the middle of no where. The programs building had been made on the edge of central, trying to educate the public about unifying the world, educating people about her kind.

"Your a stubborn, short, small, goat aren't you!?" Envy yelled at him, Edward face turned beat red, but Alphonse grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt.

"Who you calling so small, that their smaller then a grain of sand!" Edward yelled failing his arms at her. Winery stopped walking, but she's preoccupied with Edward, a glare in his eyes, she can see his face, and ends up just staring at him.

"Huh?" Alphonse and Edward stop fighting, Envy folds her arms over her chest, and feels a bit of laughter shaking in her gut. It trembles all the way into her stomach, she slaps her leg, and breaks into a fit of giggles, yes giggles, girlish giggles.

"What!? That's high quality work!" Winery rounded on her and actually yelled at her, Envy blinked surprised, she's laughing so hard, tears sting in the corner of her eyes. "I worked night and day on that!" she shouted, but Envy laughing so hard.

She really can't stop, "Hehe,"she' still smiling covering her hand with her mouth, ooh the entertainment! Could things get any better?

Alphonse has a dumbfounded look on his face, and whispers something to Edward, who is giving him an odd look. "I know right?" he lifted up an eyebrow, for some reason Envy dose not like the fact that their looking at her like that. Their standing in a field, making their way through, it looks sunny, warm, but she knows it can rain at any moment.

"Hey you! I'm the best automail mechanic their is!" Winery declared putting her arm in the air triumphantly.

Envy blinked, still giggly, "Oh you guys are too much," she chuckles to her, "Stop it, your going to make me die of laughter." her ribs really did hurt, she really couldn't stop. Winery looked at her, scratching her chin thoughtfully.

"It's impossible to die of laughter," Alphonse was saying something about human anatomy, but all Envy heard is, blah,blah,blah, and he became nothing but background noise.

"I'll prove it to you! Ed let me show her your automail!" They could almost be brother and sisters, the two of them looked so very much alike. Other then skin colour that is, and then theirs the fact Winery face is a bit different.

"Well It's my automail, so I don't have to let you look at it," Envy scowled then, waving her hand at him disarmingly. This Winery chick is pretty hot headed all of a sudden, _is she bipolar or something?_ Envy let out a sigh, all the same she dose not mind that much. Having someone shout back at her, made things a little more interesting.

"Like I'd want to look at it," she scowled at him, perhaps he had caught her staring a bit? Envy wasn't sure why, but that thought made her feel wary of him. Perhaps the human, was up to something after all, perhaps he had done something to her?

"Shut up Edward! If I wasn't here to fix you up, you wouldn't have any automail! Careful I might just refuse to work for you anymore!" Edward blinked, a look of disbelief on his face, as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

_He looks so cute,_ the way his face scrunched up, his eyes became almost like a small child, huge, like a puppy or a kitten. Envy found herself unable to look away, why? Did his scent make her mouth water so much? She didn't understand it, not even a little bit, completely baffled, she felt herself leaning back a bit.

She had a backbone to, she could be an interesting friend, perhaps. Thought it might be Stupid of her to have any bloody friends. All the same she feels a bit at ease, folding her arms behind her head she dangles her feet in front of her, "You guys if we don't hurry we won't be at your house until night, and I don't know about you, but I don't have all day!"

"What? You can't do that!" he protested, "You have to!" Winery folded her arms, giving him a smirk, she wore a short blue tang top, had her hair in a bandanna. Envy hadn't been paying that much attention to her before.

_They are ignoring her,_ the brat boy is ignoring her, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She isn't sure why but she dose not like it, Winery and Edward are completely locked on to one another, and it makes her feel furious.

And just like that, her at ease feeling, completely vanished, all he had to do is open his big mouth, "I thought you lived alone Envy?" Edward spoke bluntly,"it's not as if you have anyone waiting for you," scolded Edward, Envy flinches, and stops staring at him. She can feel herself coming to a stop, giving him a cold hard look.

She didn't care if she feels odd about him, he's a dumb idiot, and she should put him in her place, but still she found herself saying, "Your right I suppose," she barged past him and marched down the grass angrily stomping it down with her foot.

"Hey you did that on purpose, you skinny, flat breasted, palm tree!" Envy froze to the spot, feeling something stir within her. All at once a flood of emotions, rage mostly, she felt it burn to the point her face turned beat red. "Why you take a good look huh!?" She shouted at him pointing her finger at him. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT HUMAN!" she yelled at him.

"No you shut up!" Edward yelled back, Alphonse looked a bit alarmed, Edward basically steaming out of the ear. "Who would want to look at you!?" Envy recoiled, the second time that day someone had said something like that.

She frowned, obviously lost in thought, and actually fell silent. Like dead silent, she pondered it, her eye brows narrowed together. "Hmm, I've been wondering," she took a pause looking at them for a long while, "Do I? Look," she stopped for a moment, uneasy her face reddened a moment, "Like a guy?"

The silence, bone chilling, you could feel the temperature in the air chill down, "No, no not at all," Alphonse spoke up quickly. Edward looked like he's sweating bullets, but he's folded his arms over his chest.

Winery is staring at both Edward and Alphonse giving them a kind of, you better not say anything stupid look. "Well?" she tilted her head to one side, suddenly feeling a bit miffed. If it's true theirs nothing she can do about it.

"Oh, well actually you have a pretty slim figure, I use to think you were a boy with a girlish look," Edward admitted thinking about it, Envy wasn't sure why but she flushed, a bit of pink in her face, "Well the reason why I thought you were a boy, is because you hit me when we first met, usually girls don't look for a fight like that."

_Usually girls? _She stared at him, she remembered that, she had thought he was his Father, But she not suppose to tell him that, it might be fun to see the look on his face.

"EDWARD That's sexist!" shouted Winery a scowl on her face, to her surprise she threw a wrench at Edward's head.

"Fucking Hurts!" Edward screamed rubbing his head, "Why'd you do that for Winery!?" he yelled at her, why were they doing her blood pumping, exciting dance, she usually shared with Edward. Envy not looking at them, her back is turned away from them, and she's holding her bag up to her chest.

Lost in thought, he had told her, she had a girlish look, what did that mean, pretty slim, she looked down at her fingers a bit. Wondering, obviously lost in thought, "What are you doing?" Edward yelled, Winery pulling on his trade mark jacket.

"Take it off," Edward stared, his mouth opened, she hit him in the face with a wrench, and Edward collapsed on the ground.

"We'll go have a look Envy!" beamed Winery, "Don't you just love how smooth it looks? And how sharp, and powerful it looks?" beamed Winery her tone like a big cat, over catnip, Envy keeps her distance. "Come on you can't see it from there,"

How smooth it looks? His skin looks smooth his face skin, she wonders what it would feel like, his eyes are pretty sharp. Envy founds herself not budging, her feet planted firmly away from them, she wonders where Mustang and Riza are. Perhaps their making out in the bushes somewhere, she had caught them a few weeks ago.

Envy hesitantly moved a few feet closer, "Come on," Winery pulls on her arm, and Envy scowls a bit yanking her arm away from her.

"Don't touch me, or you'll be needing your own automail," warned Envy defensively, but she's not speaking in her mad voice. She sounds dazed a bit, her eyes resting on Edward face a bit, but she glances at his arm.

"Come on, might as well get this over with," Edward rolled his eyes, face flushed he patted on the ground next to him.

Envy frowned, a bit but fumbled with her backpack using her free arm to hold onto her backpack tighter. Burying her face in it, she ignored them, her fingers playing with the grass, fiddling with it, she sat down.

"As if you'd do that, you make a lot of noise, but you wouldn't hurt me," that's Winery she's smiling at her now letting out a laugh. She's behind her, but still Envy refuses to budge, not at all comfortable with this. Usually she'd laugh at something like that, this girl thought they were going to be best buddies or something?

So far all they've done is yell at each other, call each other a bunch of names, and they were now debating whether or not Winery is the best automechanic in the world or not. Envy felt the urge to roll her eyes, but she hummed a bit, trying to drum out her nerves.

Like she'd let him, "Come on Envy,"Envy dose not budge, she feels her face reddening a bit. Why he's being so persistent now? She feels herself growling a bit, a warning, and she can hear his foot move a bit, wait didn't he also have a metal foot? She had seen him running in his short, not that she wanted to have a good look at him.

Okay, okay maybe she did look, but it had only been for a moment, "No thank you," she snipped, her fingers are already playing with the yellow flowers, she plucks them ripping them out of the ground. Taking her time, she can see Winery watching her, the smell of dandelions make her smile a bit, she relaxes, feeling the blush fade from her face.

Soon enough she has a flower crown in her fingers, "Here you go," she handed it off to Winery whose staring at her with her mouth open.

"Wow, the only person I've seen make these like this, is Rose," Winery sounded bewildered, it really is quite a piece of art. Smirking a bit, Envy lays down her hands behind her head, her feet wiggling in the grass, it's a bit itchy but nothing she's not use to.

Edwards not too far off, but he's actually looking at her now, "Wow I've never seen you civil before, or do girly things, it's a bit weird." Envy let out a hum under her breath, ignoring him a little, she turned her head away from him. Letting out a half sigh, she's fumbling with a daisy still in the ground.

"You should be nicer, if you want your own crown," she scolded him, still theirs a bit of playfulness in her voice however.

Edward face is burning red for some reason, she spied at him over her shoulder, "As if I'd want something so girly," he scolded her, Envy shrugged her shoulders.

"I think their cute, but I guess I look too much like a boy to wear one," she growled, under her breath, fumbling with some of the dandelions. She waited for something, she's sulking a bit, a pout finding it's way onto her face.

"Brother!" That's Alphonse, why did he say his name like that.

"Alright I guess I could be nicer, but I'm not wearing any daisy crown," he scolded, and she felt something touch her on her shoulder. She's not sure what it is, it doesn't seem to be Edward's hand or anything. Her eyes lit up at once, a smile of pure happiness lights on her face.

"Oh and you don't look like a boy," he spoke quickly, sounding as if he's going to faint, he stares at her stunned for a moment. "Your, very, err, pretty," he stopped for a moment, hearing some chuckling behind him. Why were people chuckling? She might need to smack them.

Edward back peddles as if she's smacked him, his face and ears burning red, "Thank you Edward!" she smiles at him, actually hugging him for a few simple seconds. She can feel his burning face slightly, his hair prickling her skin.

"I love chocolate!" Envy still smiling, and actually cuddles it, "I'd get fat if I eat too many thought," she spoke thinking about it, but before anyone could stop her she ripped it open and took a huge bite out of the top of it chewing on it loudly.

"Wow you have the most adorable smile I've ever seen," the way that Alphonse said it made her turn beat red.

Blinking, she ignores him to locked in the chocolaty goodness that melts in her mouth, it's warm, milk chocolate, and she's loving it. So sweet, so tasty, she's basically purring, Edward has a look on his face and he dose not move. Envy completely lost in the task, the warm brownie goodness is too much for her, she hardly notices Edward.

Perhaps she'd need a bigger supply of chocolate, then she wouldn't have to paid attention to him ,"You really like chocolate," he still sounded stunned, he looks at her with interest in his eyes. One hand on his chin, her face is still red.

"Yup," she's beaming now, basically humming, her face returning to its normally pale complexion. Suddenly she feels his hand,not his metal one, his flesh one, yank her closer to him, she freezes she's sitting basically on his lap, she stiffened, going rigid.

"Here have a look," Envy dose not move, she slowly turns her head, and stares at Edward dumbstruck, the chocolate falls from her hand. He's so very closer, her hand rests on his metal one, it's cool to the touch, she opens her mouth, just staring at him with wide owl shaped eyes.

Edward staring at her, his eyes their looking at her curiously, "Well go on then," he brings his metal arm closer, but she grabs it, clinging on to it hard. "What are you doing?" Edward demanded, she stared at him, gawking at him.

Suddenly something brushed her mouth, she stiffened, eyes huge like moons, his lips are warm, wet, moist, she's still staring at him. She found his mouth gently touching hers, _OHMYGOD!OHMYFUCKING GOD!_ His lips are warm, demanding, he hold her firmly, holding her arm tighter.

His kiss, warm, his mouth, smells of caramel, she doesn't move, her eyes become wide like the moon. Feeling a stab of flames ignite all over her body, his warm flesh hand shoves her head onto his mouth. That's when Envy dose the unthinkable, the most insane thing she's ever done. Envy completely relaxes, the tension fading from her, almost completely.

_What the hell are you doing? _Envy mind yelled at her, but she didn't give a damn, let him take her, to where ever he want's, sweet charming, kind Edward.

She's unable to protest, his mouth covering her sound. For what seemed to be forever, she could feel it.

Moving inside her, roughly exploring her mouth, his hand holds her head in place, then he pulls away, she can feel his warm lips, the place that they were. She can hear their brief union ended abruptly, he's breathing heavily.

Smacking him once in the head, "YOU IDIOT!" She yells loosing it, she punches him in the shoulder, Edward grunts looking stunned, but he seems to be recovering.

"Y-you," she stammers, a bit, "B-BAKA!" She yells at him, "Let go of me," she shouts, his face way too close to her. Alarm bells are screaming in her ear, "Bastard!" She shrieks, the two of them wrestle for a moment, but she accidentally pulls him on top of her.

"BASTARD! " She yells at him again, failing her arm she grabs a hold of his right arm, but then something happen. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU FUCKING ARE PIPSQUEAK?"She feels him grab a hold of her left arm, holding it tightly.

Covering her face with her arm,she's screaming with rage now, "Your the one who kissed me, remember?" Edward shouted loudly at her, what as if she'd do that. "WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK!?Your unbelievable!" he scolded her, sounding all high and mighty all of a sudden.

"AS IF I'D DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Envy yelling now in a panic, he's way too close, "GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT!" She starts thrashing about wildly, "HEY! What are you do-doing? Dammit! GET OFF ME YOU!" she stammers, she can feel him grabbing a hold of her other arm.

"You like me," he growls at her, smirking at her, he dose this weird eye brow thing, "That's why your so mean," he smirks at her, his tone steely, that kind of voice he dose, when he's half way annoyed, but smirking because he's right.

Dammit, he looks so cute like that, "You sniveling, annoying, loud mouth, teeny tiny, pipsqueak," she growls, but he's standing over her, her face is beat red, she's trapped, he's pinned her again! Why? It made her feel tingly, all over, she could feel her loins burning, she's finding it harder and harder to breath.

"Dammit! GET OFF ME!" she shrieks, thrashing around, but he makes no attempt to move, he appears lost in thought.

"WAIT WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK!" he yells back, "Your way to loud, and annoying to be my girl friend," his girlfriend? When had she said she wanted to be that, a scowl appeared on her face, she recoils from him looking away from him. "And that's two times now," he growls, he dose not look so small from down here all of a sudden.

"Why would I want to be that?" she hisses, she tries to shove him off of her, but all she dose is make him laugh at her. It's a broad, laugh, "Oh man I had no idea," he scratches the back of his neck, smirking at her.

"Awe, that's so romantic! Enemies becoming lovers!" Lovers? Who said that? Who dared to say something like that!?Kimblee chuckling, what where had he come from? He still has a wide smirk on his pale face. The commotion has brought to her horror, Commander Mustang and Riza, who are staring with a blank look on their faces.

She can't even look away from her hiding place in the grass, "You hate me remember why'd you do that?" she demanded, and Edward let out a snort.

"So that's what all the noise is about,"Kimblee basically cackling now, obviously amused, highly so.

"Let me say this one more time Envy," He seems to be struggling to keep his anger in, "GET THIS THROUGH YOU THICK HEAD!" he pointed a finger at her now. "I did not kiss you! You KISSED ME!" Envy flinched clinging onto the grass tighter, then he appeared lost in thought. "It wasn't so bad,"

_Wasn't so bad?_ "It was kind of quick, don't tell me that was your first kiss," he sounds curious, and Envy can feel her heart going, thunk, thunk. It's so loud it's making her wince,its making her feel deaf, what's worse is Kimblee is going to tell every body.

"Brother be nicer to your girlfriend," That's Alphonse, "Don't make her mad all the time," Envy wondered what's going on here? When did she agree to be Edward's girlfriend? Still she found her hands tightening, digging into the ground.

"DAMMIT!" She howls, "Get off of me!" she yells loudly but he still holds onto her arms, and gives her a eye burning smile. It's enough to make her go rigid, and become unable to move, he leans in closer, and she's staring into his eyes. Shocked, he seems almost overly confident, his breath smells like caramel.

"Oh Full Metal, you sly old dog I should give you more credit," he talks in a really goofy voice, that makes her face turn even more red. "Kimblee haven't you done enough? Don't ruin their moment," What moment? What are they talking about, she's struggling, trembling all over, her lips wobble a bit.

Edward dose something she never thought she would in a lifetime, he moves way to closer, his breath tickling her face. Envy is not looking at him, her face turned to the side. Roughly she finds her mouth on his again, and he grabs a hold of the back of her head. Warm, wet, heat flares up in her face, she finds her hand's becoming limp.

She's unable to do anything, but stare, Kimberly saying something, but it's like time has stopped. Their not enemies for this one single moment, his lips, and nostrils flare, his eyes are curious. But her's are shaking, her face is beat red. For some reason his isn't, he's just looking at her, their lips smack together nosily.

Suddenly she's staring at him, dumbfounded, she curiously raises a single hand to her mouth, and just lightly touches it. Edward looks like someone's hit him over the head with a talking, decapitated head, and she's blushing feverishly, "Oh," is all she can say, which is enough to make everyone burst into laughter.

Still laying on the ground, she makes no motion to move at all, "Wow! You actually managed to get it, to shut up," Envy feels something odd find it's way into her stomach, suddenly the good feelings are gone. She feels, small, very small indeed, she flinches, and covers her head with both of her hands.

Why would he do that? _He hates me_, he's basically yelled it at her, he's the one who said, "_Who would want to look at you!"_Not that she wanted to be naked with him, okay maybe she wanted his attention a little bit. Her red face is hidden behind her hand's defensively and suddenly she dose the only thing she can think of.

Envy kicks Edward hard in the stomach, knocking him off of her, she show how managed to drag herself away from him. Silently, and without a sound, she turns and makes a run for it, her feet, carries her across the ground in a mad dash. "WAIT ENVY!" That's Edward he's yelling at her now, she can hear some sort of alchemy.

"Wait ENVY you can't be out on your own!" That's Riza she's yelling at her, but Envy not slowing down in fact she's getting faster. Her legs carry her into the trees, and her heart beat is pounding in a panic. Thud, thud-dump, thudding, thunderclap, bang her ears are ringing, what is she suppose to do?

"ENVY!" He's racing after her, and she's so surprised by the fact he's actually keeping up with her, well as much as he can anyway. "You idiot!" he yells, she stops, and spins around.

"Who you calling an idiot! You red neck shorty!?" As if she'd allow the human to touch her, let alone kiss her. All the same she could feel her burning cheeks, crave something more. Rubbing the back of her head, Edward pounced on her then trying to grab her. Somehow during their struggle he kicks her, making her groan, and yell louder. It seems as if old habits do die hard.

Knocking her to the ground, he landed a hard blow to her, it didn't hurt that much. Edward had hit her harder before, but she felt it a withering, stabbing, gut wrenching pain. Grunting, she let out a whimper, but covered it up with a snarl. _Stop being so pathetic!_ She told herself crossly shoving Edward off of her. The force of her shove, is enough to send him sprawling.

Anyone else would have taken a hint, wouldn't have landed on their feet like a cat. But their he is standing not too far away from her. Still she finds her breath taken away, ripped out of her throat, her retort fading away. She wanted to kiss him, wanted to kill him, wanted to make him, make him...Make him do something!

"Shut up! Who you calling smaller then an ant!?You skinny ass,flat chested palm tree!" He shouted at her his fist it collided with her gut, but she snatched his arm, feeling a grunt of pain. A wounded look appeared on her face, for just a second, but she recovered allowing the flames to ignite, it didn't feel good.

_This brat! He's doing things to me! And he doesn't even care! _She let out a yell before slamming her fist into his face. It hurt a bit, but she's use to the pain, already she's healing, she struggles fighting him. But now Edward lost in it to, this is how they are, they are always like this.

But he's kissed her now, things are different, "You should break them up shouldn't you?" scolded Winery.

"What are you talking about? This is so good! Go Edward!" Shouted Mustang to her embarrassment.

"Shut up Roy your not helping, Envy why don't you try to calm down," that's Riza, her voice is normal nothing is given away. She can never read her, that Hawk Eye, she claimed to have the eyes of a Hawk, how ignorant. She had to think of anything else but Edward, of him touching her.

Face red, "You humans are so mean!" She yelled loudly,almost a whine, suddenly making a break for it! Stomping away, her feet dug hard into the ground. Defeating the ground, "SHUT UP!" She yelled smacking him hard in the face with her hand. It's enough to send him crashing into the ground.

"Stop running away," He yelled at her, like she'd doing that! She's just retreating that's all, she can hear people shouting now. She's not sure why, but her hand hurt at the contact, she could still feel the heat, of his skin, the tingling of his small baby hairs. Struggling too keep calm, she's finding it harder, to stop herself from imagining his smiling face.

"I AM NOT!" she yelled back, her ears stinging, they still hurt from lack of sleep, and now this nonsense. Rubbing at her eyes a bit, he stops trying to push her over for a few moments. "You think you can fool me?" she hissed at him furiously.

Thought as always he's as fast as a fox, and can anticipate her moves now to her annoyance. If theirs anyone that could match her blow for blow it's Edward fucking Elric. The brat, had always had it out for her. Away from him, usually she dose not retreat, snatching a hold of her bag she makes a run for it. "Where do you think your going!?" he didn't sound as if he's going to stop, Envy broke into a jog.

Running along the solemn path, she felt her breath stuck in her throat. Envy can still see the smile scorched in her mind, etched into her very being. "Stop it Edward! Leave me alone!" she yelled over her shoulder, she could feel her eyes burning. Her hand's shook, she clung tighter onto her bag, holding it over her chest.

"Where do you think your going?" Edward shouted, "Your not getting away!" he gave chase, for some reason he seemed very determined to catch her, despite all the blows she had given him.

How dare he say those things? "Shut up you mean Bastard!" she yelled at him, she could run a lot farther then that, she makes it to the front of the drive way. Her chest hurting horribly, throbbing, she's finding it harder to breath by the moment.

"Wait a minuet!" Edward shouts, diving into her, he swings a blow at her from behind, she spurs around, and tackles him to the ground. The two of them wrestle for a moment, "Fuck off!" She shouted loudly, her voice shrill, pathetic, all in a panic. Slamming her hand she punched him hard, in the chest. Hearing him grunt, tears burn in the corner of her eyes.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" screaming now, she lands another hard blow at him, "How dare you! Look down on me you stupid human!" She screeched, she punched him one more time in the chest. Edward grunts, grabbing a hold of her arm, for a few seconds he's struggling, to over power her.

Shoving his legs on her, he pushes her down so her back is pushed on the hard crunchy leafs. _That dose it! Even if she's mooning over the brat! Theirs no way she'll tolerate that!_ Envy transforms into a wild animal, not literally she could have normally. Maybe scratched his pretty little eyes out, but Envy looses it. Swinging, she throws her punches not to hurt him, but to simply scar him off of her, legs thrashing about.

Breathing heavily, with each blow, equivalent exchange eats up her energy, kicking and thrashing. Edward still keeps his grip on her, he's glaring down at her, face beat red, she finds herself glaring up at him. Tears split out of her eyes, dripping wet on either side of her bruised eyes, he's staring at her with his mouth open, a look of confusion on his face.

"You," his voice it's shaking.

"Shut up!" she screamed at him raised her left hand and back handed him as hard as she could. The blow's harder, then she's ever hit him with. But not harder then the force her Mother hit her with, he had done it now! Edward thrown off of her, hard onto his front, he lands not too far away, some how, she's seething with energy.

Envy pants, heavily breathing the elusive air, she could still feel him on her. The precious warmth, it's numbed by his harsh words. A look of loathing appeared on her face, she spat at him, spitting out blood at him, "Bastard!" She hissed at him angrily. "I should have known about your trap!" she yelled at him furiously.

Edward looks a taken back for a moment, but he's too busy nursing the wound on his face, but she's not done yet. Rolling onto her side, she gets to her feet, her feet pushing her off the ground, turning her back on him, "Your the one who hit me first!" Yelled Envy accusingly, "I should have known your brat brother didn't want to be friends!" she shouted her voice hoarse.

But she wasn't done, how she hated him, wanted him to squirm,"All you humans do is lie to me! Use me how you want then when I'm no use to you! You throw me away!" Envy shouted loudly, arms failing in the air,her fingers touching the place where he had hit her. Her bag half spewed across the ground.

Suddenly someone shoots a round of gun shots in the air, its enough to make Edward jump away from her. "That's enough," That's Riza, Envy still panting heavily but now that he's gone away from her, she can think, well sort of.

Storming, she reaches with her hand and shoves her pads, _oh my god,_ _I can't believe it, I'm going to die, Edward always embarrass me, even back then!_Back inside of it, ignoring Edward, or trying to. Moving her hand she wipes the tears out of her face, or tries to.

"Looks like someones on their heat," Envy didn't like the sound of that, that's Kimblee talking again, but no one really cares what he has to say. Everything hurts now, her head, her stomach, she can still taste the smell of chocolate, but it's become bitter.

"Your a mean son of a bitch! Edward Elric!" She yelled into the air ignoring the two people she stormed across the drive way. She hadn't even noticed that they had arrived at the bloody house, the leaves died under her feat.

"How dare you talk about my MOTHER LIKE THAT!?" Screamed Edward he had lost it, Envy whirled around lifting her had to hit him again.

"Brother stop it! Leave Envy alone!" yelled Alphonse she had forgotten anyone else was even their. She hadn't even noticed, him, but it's too late to stop. Edward's done it now, he's used Alchemy his hand became a long sword, and he's charging her with it.

Envy swung her left arm, the blade swung to him, behind her she can hear someone running, Envy rose her hand snatching a hold of his arm. Grabbing a hold of it she hold's down tightly, feeling, hearing the metal groan under her force. Digging her feet into the ground, she didn't think,she just did,she moved to hit him again.

Stopping just a few inches in front of his face, she stared him in the face, tears stained her cheeks, he freezes, stuck in place. Her face is now beat red, "Stop," she spoke, her voice shaking, "Just stop it Edward!" She yelled at him, kicking him hard in the foot.

"Stop picking on me!With you and your annoying, lying friends! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME! I'm not falling for your tricks anymore!" She screamed at him failing her arms about. Edward struggled, trying to yank his arm free of her. But his pathetic metal already crushing, under her strong grip.

"You think your so big and mighty! Your just a fucking imp! With a god complex!" she shrieked at him, kicking him hard in the foot, knocking him to the ground. "You think you can mess with me? " she yells at him, actually lifting him off of the ground.

She then slams him threw the air, as easily as a child lifting a doll, and nose dived him into the earth. Almost at once she dropped him, releasing him, perhaps now he'd get the message, don't mess with me! Otherwise you'll get bit!

Edward tries to say something, but she's already punished him, he's moaning his face pinned in the dirt, his arms at his side. Breathing heavily, she stares at him, her eyes narrowed, her fists raise. She still glaring at him, but now she's stopped moving. At the porch she an hear an old bat moving to where they are.

A black haired woman is giving her a wide berth, she has hair braided like hers she looks like a doctor. Envy dose not like that, she shivers, and scowls at her, giving her best death glare, it's obvious she's upset. And when she's upset bones tend to break, and their usually not her own.

Envy feels someone behind her, "Y-you! Your a homunculus!" the woman spoke up stunned from behind her. Envy rounds on her, her eyes seeing red, "OH WOW? Now the elephant in the room is gone!" She shouted at her loudly, Edward groans moaning in the dirt.

"BROTHER!" Alphonse yells, running to his fallen brother's side, she can already see the bruises forming on his impish face. The dam elf! She'd crush him like the ant he is! Burning with furry she turns and makes a run for it instead.

"Envy!" A chorus yells after her, but she dose not stop, sprinting into a run she races through the trees, the house disappearing behind her. She's not suppose to be on her own, she's more vulnerable when she has her time of the month. It must be, because of that, otherwise she would be normal, otherwise she wouldn't have let him kiss her.

_Fucking Edward Elric! He's always this way!_ She should be kicking him a few more times, maybe then he'd shut up! All the same she found herself suddenly on her own, the woods has eaten her, covered her in it's cold reluctant embrace. And then Kimblee had to show up! He had done that, in front of people!

Somehow she finds herself out of breath, somewhere she's never been, on her hands and knees. Totally lost, yup Edward had said it, he's right. Looming down, she bows into the earth, her shoulders shaking as a harsh sob escaped her throat. Letting out a scream she punches the tree to her left as hard as she can. The tree breaks, cracks snapping where she's smacked it.

Like the tree, she's broken Edward. He'd probably have a few broken ribs, he's lucky, he's known he's gotten away with something. Envy placed her hand on her chest, feeling it pound, ache, and snarl at her furiously. No way! She'd ever go back to this place! She can still feel the mold, and the autumn leaves under her fingers, damp, and wet, she's shaking all over.

Breathing heavily, she shivers, hugging herself, she's not sure how far she's gotten, she can go further if need be. The tree groans, moaning, she glances over her shoulder, and can hear someone or several someone's behind her. _Dam it leave me alone!_ Envy got to her feet, and breaks into a sprint, running along the tree's she tries to get as far away as she can get.

* * *

Okay Kimberly from the first chapter is actually Kimblee, which I will be fixing it up so don't worry ;d I thought it sounded way too girly to be a guys name


	3. Chapter 3:Warehouse 12

Chapter Three:

_Warehouse 12 _

The last thing she wanted to do, was return to her 'home', the very last thing she wanted to do is face King Bradly. Envy had a feeling that the Fuhrer would be more then unhappy with her when she'd show up. That is, if Mustang would have even informed him, the General would probably want to save his hide. Envy knows that he has the dream to be the next Fuhrer after Bradly.

If theirs one thing she's learned Bradly plays a pretty good game, he's almost harder to read then Hawk Lady. Sulking she's been walking through central for a while now, in the slums, kicking at a can, a scowl on her face. "Dammit!" She cursed kicking at a building a few times, her face flushed red. She's in trouble, she knows it.

_Shit! That Full Metal! _Grinding her teeth together, she closes her eyes tightly, "I'm Sergeant, Denny Brosh!" someone shouted behind her! Good grief she's going to go deaf at this rate, Envy whirls around, a glare on her face.

"I'm Second Lieutenant Maria Rosh!" A tall woman spoke, they both wore the uniform, and Envy scowled, a growl burning in her throat.

"Not so fucking loud! I heard you! And I know your names already! You don't have to bloody scream it at me every time you talk to me!" Envy scolded yelling back at them, it's enough to shut them up. Thought Sergeant, Denny Brosh looks like he might faint, his lips are quivering. He has dark blonde hair, and a flat boring looking face.

Did they have to wake everybody up in Amestris? It's rather annoying, and uncalled for, it made Envy wonder when she had been given the roll as baby sitter?

Their both saluting to her for some odd reason, "Well what do you want anyways?" scolded Envy, leaning back suddenly onto the wall. Trying to ignore the fact she's broken the bottom of the worn looking building.

Maria Rosh stands a little straighter, "The Fuhrer requests your presence," even as she spoke, Envy had thought as much. "He says that he dose not want you to diddle doddle, and theirs no harm done, Mustang has informed him of your mental state," Envy did not like the sound of that.

"Dam that Mustang! What did he say to him?" Envy hissed, he could just imagine him sitting in their room.

"_Oh Envy has a little crush on the full metal alchemist, she ran away after getting smooched! Oh!" or something like that_, Envy felt her face going a bit red, and she looks furious for a few moments. Denny gulps nervously, retreating a few steps back. He knows whose in charge, unlike that blood Edward Elric, fuming for a few moments, she mulls it over.

"I did not hear the conversation, Sir!" Maria lets out a salute, and Envy is giving her the evil eye, but all the same she's still speaking, "Shall we bring you to warehouse 12," even as she said it, she knew she had to return there soon enough anyway.

"Fine, wouldn't want Wrath, I mean King Bradly to be angry with me," she dangled her arms around her shoulders. "So lead the way!" with that their party moves, all the while she can see Denny glancing, nervously over his shoulder.

"What's the matter with you?" hissed Maria into his ear, he blushes a bit, glancing in her direction, "Stop fidgeting! No wonder why you have such a low rank," scolded Maria her's wasn't much better, even Riza had a much higher rank then her.

"Hmm, that and it takes a lot of work to get a higher rank," Envy spoke up, watching the two of them, they lifted their heads out of their asses to give her a flat look.

"Yeah I'm still here, and yeah I heard everything that you said," she shook her head in dismay, Denny one of the laziest people she's ever met. Thought he's nosey, he'll bother you, press until you slug him in the face. Envy had only had to do this once, before he got the message, and learned to shut his yap around her.

"Your right about that, Denny is one of the laziest people I know," Denny makes a face and looks like he's about to cry.

"You know how I get!" he sniffs making a face, Second Lieutenant Ross shakes her head, and walks a bit faster, kind of stiffly.

"Pull it together!" She growled at him, Envy decided to ignore the two of them, they were a welcome distraction. But they hardly interested her, she wasn't sure, but she's pretty sure that Denny is absolutely terrified of her. The three of them make it successfully past the slums, theirs a few clusters of Ishvalans here and there.

Their red eyes give them away, but Envy is determined to make it to warehouse 12 as soon as possible. As usual she can see the hate in the Ishvalan eyes, even from where she's standing. Envy knows that it's not directed at her. "Dammit, we might get into a bit of trouble," Denny gulps nervously.

Envy watching them, their talking about the Ishvalans no doubt about it, she frowns at that, so much for the program. Thought she had never seen an Ishbal at it, she had heard some things about Scar from Rose, she herself is an Ishbal. At least she looks like one, they all have dark skin after all, she can feel her eyes staring straight a head.

"Don't worry, I doubt you have to worry too much," scolded Envy, her tone flat, she knew that the Ishvalan are, peaceful people, after all they had gone to war over the death of a single child. How stupid, to give away so many life just for one. One life is worth just that, one single life, not the life of thousands.

How idiotic, humans really did give away their lives for nothing, still she didn't voice her opinion at that moment. They made it out of the slums without incident, the Ishvalans had been given a rather pathetic lot of land, for them to breed, and rear their young. Envy had never gone there herself, she tended to avoid anything to do with them.

Warehouse 12 looked like any regular storage unit, thought the only difference, is the increase in military personal. Envy has also noticed, that theirs rumours going around about Warehouse 13, and apparently people believe it to be haunted, rolling her eyes they finally made it up to the guard post.

"Green hair, purple eyes, you must be Envy?," finally one of the dam Military officers who didn't go screaming in her ear, she opened her eyes and found a rather tall man standing in front of her. He has short black hair, wide glasses, and a beard to boot.

"Maes Hughes!" Ross, sits up straighter saluting to him, he waves her off still smiling, he lets out a chuckle. Obviously in a good mood, Envy leans away looking a bit wary of the current events. She still has her arms behind her head, leaning back she looks him over.

"Hmm, your not going to scream your rank at me? Like these two? They do it every chance they get," Maes Hughes smile dose not waver, he suddenly takes a photo out of his pocket and shoves it in her face.

"Isn't she the cutest? The most beautiful little angel you've ever seen?" Maes dose this weird dance, rubbing his legs, and making gushing faces.

Envy dose not even look at the photo, she shoved it in his face, "I have been told that, King Bradly demands my presence imminently! I don't have time to look at your silly photographs!" She scolds him, he adjusts his glasses.

"Of course you do! It'll only take half a second, come on!" He's grabbing her arm, dragging her through the gate.

A military personal with grey hair, pokes his head out of the window, "Let them in!" he shouts, the blockade opens up.

"Let the fuck go of my arm!" She shouts, sounding upset, everyone seems to like doing that lately, its a bit annoying, dose she have a sign on her back, that says, drag me by the arm please, I like it a lot! "Why dose everyone keep doing that?" she almost whines, she felt the urge to punch him in the head, but still Hughes refused to let go, and continued to lead her deeper through the warehouses.

She's not sure why but her's is the farthest from the gate, why couldn't they put her in seven or eight? Why did she have to walk so far? Ignoring the stares, from other people, she frowns, he's an idiot, "Your an idiot," She snarls furiously, finally saying it out loud.

Hughes lets out a laugh, "An idiot in love!" He twirls around holding the pictures and shoves it in her face.

"Hughes!" she scolds him trying to shove the picture out of her face, "FINE!" She shouts snatching it out of his hand.

"What? Don't you think she's just the cutest?" he beams, Envy stares at the picture of a little girl, she had brown hair, the biggest smile on her face, huge baby eyes, and she's holding onto a teddy bear. Envy ponders, staring at it for a moment before handing it back to him.

"Sure, yeah what ever, can we get- King Bradley walks out of Warehouse 12, his eye patch covering his eye, he has deep wrinkles on his face, but his eyes hold a certain darkness in them. Once she couldn't understand, she becomes still.

Maes Hughes is going on and on about his daughter, "Hello Envy, nice to see that you've made it," he speaks in a gruff tone, his back beard moving with his face, he's speaking to her in a rather thoughtful manner. "It's nice to hear that you've made some new friends,"

New friends? What was he talking about? "I don't know what your talking about, I don't have any new friends," she snapped, she hadn't even noticed that Maria Ross, and Denny had followed her, thought they both were standing straight.

"Sir," they saluted at once seeing Bradley.

"Really?" he frowned scratching his chin thoughtfully, "I brought them here for you," she blinks what? Envy opened her mouth to protest them? "Well only one, I had the others stay home," It can't be can it, Envy is giving Bradley a long look, grinding her teeth together furiously, "I'd thought you'd consider my proposal, so I'm agreeing to let him stay here for a short time."

So it is him isn't it? "Who?" she's fuming now at the ears, "Edward Elric of course," he lets out a laugh, "Have some fun," that made her let out a girly shriek ,she punched the warehouse, before narrowing her eyes.

"Who said you could," she stopped herself for a moment, thinking about it.

"Sorry if I went out of bounds, but I thought it's best that he's here, that way you don't have to go sneaking out to see him." That made Hughes chuckle.

"That player, so has he taken you yet?" Envy shot up and hit Hughes in the face, giving him a slap. It isn't as hard as she intended, she storms passed him and rips open the door, seeing red, literally seeing red, she backs up.

"Envy," he growls at her rubbing at his swelling cheek, she's giving him a look, she finds herself staring at him, soon enough. _How am I going to get rid of him?_ She thought furiously, I_ can always dig a hole in the back yard, and bury him in it, but knowing him he'd scream at death and come back!_

"We need to talk," Envy seething now, he dose not move to grab a hold of her hand, he seemed to have learned from the last time.

"Theirs nothing to talk about, Elric," she snaps hissing his name like it's poison.

Elric lets out a dark laugh, making her skin crawl, "Really now?" he lifts his head glaring up at her, the two of them stare at each other.

"Look at that! YOUNG LOVE!" Envy stomps on Hughes foot, and he yells in agony.

"You broke it!" he yells hoping around, "Owe!" He shouts, jumping up and down hysterically.

"Well if you can jump like that, then It can't hurt that much! It seems as if I should have stepped on it harder!" Hughes makes a nervous noises, but he's chuckling a bit, at least he had the sense to give her, her space.

"And you!" She rounded on Edward, but he's already walking into her house. Envy usually waits, until Bradley dismisses her but she slams the door hard behind her.

What she sees makes her take pause, it's her house, that's for sure, she knows it is, but something different. For starter's theirs two set of plates set out for two people, she's silent and Edward grinning he sits down in front of the plate, "Well are you going to eat anything?" Envy slowly tip toes, into her house glancing about.

The walls are the same, the blank cleaner smell is sharp, she can see the windows, for some reason they had added windows. Theirs a pale blue roof, white washed walls, she dumps her bag at the entrance, watching Edward help himself to some stake. There is no photo's no family keep sakes, she dose not have any of that sentimental stuff.

"Hmm," she sniffs at it curiously, jamming a fork into the stake, "You didn't poison it did you?" she's looking at him.

Edward dose not laugh, his eye is twitching, "Don't tempt me," he grits his teeth, talking to her irritably. Envy shrugs her shoulders before taking a large bite out of it, the two of them eat in silent. She's not sure why but she's determined to show Edward up. Her plate is filled with mash potatoes, and some rice.

Still she finds herself loosing interest, and forces the food into her mouth, the rice is sticky, how she likes it, the taste makes her relish in it. She eats like a mad person, shoving the food into her throat, gulping it down noisily, ignoring any type of manners. Dante would have had her eating on the floor by now.

"You like, my cooking that much?" she stiffens she's wolfed down every morsel off the plate, and ignored the whine set at the table. She can smell it from where she's sitting, Envy is looking at Edward for a few moments. Trying to ignore, the sudden yanking feeling, she's getting, she looks down at the table.

And thunks her head on it, her plate rattles a bit, and Edward starts laughing, "You do know, that it's normal to have feelings," he eat loudly, shoving the food into his mouth. Like her he's eating like an idiot, thought he dose look cute, with his big mouth open like that. His blonde eye brows are too busy shoving the food in to notice, she's half way looking at him.

Her hair is plastered on the table, "That's not the problem," she scolded, irritably, "Your the problem," she snapped shoving the plate away from her. "I just don't get it, one minuet were fighting, the next were screaming at each other, why would I like you? How do I cure it?" she growls furiously, "it's not as if you like me,"

Edward's eaten everything off his plate, he pauses and he's smirking now, "Why would you want to cure it for anyways?" he lets out a chuckle, "Haven't you had sex before Envy?" he grins at her, "It's one of the ultimate pleasures in our world after all," one of the ultimate pleasures? The way he said it made her think,_ dose sex really feel that good?_

Still, she found herself drained, she dose not have the stomach for another fight. Full, plump and content, "Is that why your here? You want to have sex with me?" she picks up the glass filled with whine and sips a little, feeling the strong taste, she feels the urge to cough it up, but she forces it down.

Edward rests his face in his hands, and he grins at her then, "Well that depends, your going to have to want it to," Envy felt herself unable to move, Edward stood up suddenly and made his way over to her, he gently placed his hands on both of her shoulders. "You'd like to try wouldn't you?" he whispers his breath tickling her neck.

Hadn't he wanted to talk a few moments ago?She can smell the stake in his mouth, isn't he too full to have sex? "Hmm," she tilts her head and looks up at him, he's looking down at her, before he can do anything she catches him off guard throwing her mouth on him.

She feels his mouth, the caramel taste is gone, he holds his mouth over her's pushing down on it. Noisily she makes gulping noises, her throat wiggles, he places his fingers on the side of her face. Gently brushing her cheek, leading them so that they blush profoundly. Pulling away a gasp splits the air, spit saliva stick to her mouth, his hands still on her shoulder.

"Let me clean that up," she finds his tong licking her lips, caressing her, she finds her eyes closed tight. She can feel his hands rubbing her shoulder. "Shit, Edward," she whines, into him, leaning onto the chair, how had she even thought that he's scrawny? He smells strongly of cologne.

Moving his tong and mouth he sucks on her face, biting, and pulling the skin, moaning she clings tighter to the chair, it breaks, snaps in two. Edward draws back a bit, staring at the broken piece of metal, Envy face is borderline flustered. But for some reason this feels like a game, she can feel a thrill of excitement spark it's way into her.

Edward sucks, kissing her chin, she leans into him sighing murmurs of content, he kisses her shoving his gaping pie hole on her neck. Leaning into him, her face reddens to the point where the blood is all in her head. She feels a bit dizzy, she moans loudly, groaning, he scrapes his face on her rubbing his scent deeply into her skin.

His right hand falls to her shirt, and forces it's way in, it's so unexpected she dose not even have time to hit him. Instead she lets out a loud shout, his hand, groping, touching her, the cold air, tingles her sensitive skin. Her nipples, are hard, and she squirms a bit, "Wait," he growls into her ear, biting at the back of her neck. His hand clutch her breasts, making her rise to him. Her shoulders hit him over the chair, she splutters, feeling him loosen his grip then, playing with her, tugging at the very sensitive flesh. It's hard, almost impossible to keep her voice in, she shouts out loudly, it feels so damn good!

Edward bloody Elric, has bitten her, his teeth tugging at the skin, but not breaking it. She moans, feeling the pain, the thrill, she can feel her loins burning. _Did people normally have sex in this room? Was she going to let him? Hell no!_

"Hey!" She protests, "Where do you think your- she moans loudly, feeling his two fingers, play with her nipples, rubbing rolling it together. Moaning she shoves her back at him, arching it like a cat, he holds her in place with his cold metal hand. His gloves, are preventing her from feeling him fully.

Her breast are soft, sensitive,no extremely sensitive, when she's on her period, just by stroking her, he has her cursing his name. "Fuck, Edward!" she moans, and Edward laugh a bit at her, nibbling on her a few times, his face is a bit flustered, and he has a look of need in his eyes. _Dammit!_ This isn't what she had thought he had wanted. Not that she's complaining, in fact if anything else she's enjoying it.

"Their so soft," he speaks, whispering into her ear, he's playing with her hard pointed nipples, tugging, and pulling on them. Envy stares at his hands, and reaches for it touching his a little bit, he stops then feeling her fingers pull, wordlessly at his gloves. His fingers are as long, as she thought they would be.

Edward slowly touches her hand a little bit, there rougher then she expected them to be, but their long, and slender. She allows him to touch her fingers, rub them with his hands, staring at his right shoulder, she found herself looking up at him, "We can't have sex, I have my period," she told him bluntly.

He let out a chuckle, before moving away from the chair, "We don't have to go all the way the first time," still she could feel the place's where he's licked her. She stood up from her chair, getting to her feet quickly, her right shoulder is nearly bare, and part of her left breast is showing. Feeling a bit self conscious she finds herself staring after him.

Envy would have normally retorted, that she didn't want to go all the way with him, that she didn't want to have sex with a human. But, apart of her is highly curious, and she can feel something, finding it's way up in her. Despite all the things he's said, and done, she suppose she's said somethings too. Besides the point, she likes it, when he's touching her. And she wants MORE! She wants him ALL! And theirs no way, she's going to wait. If she dose not like anything, she can just beat the crap out of his cute, adorable, sexy face.

He's standing just in front of here, "Here," he grabs a hold of her hand, and slowly leads her away from the kitchen, it's getting darker now. Walking after him, she finds herself in the living room, she can see he's made himself at home. The chocolate donuts she'd been saving, had been eaten, but she's not paying that much attention to it.

Warm, his hand is hot, precious, demanding, here in the living room, it's bare like all the other rooms. But the ground is softer, she can see the couch, it's a black leather comforter, despite that, she hardly uses it, he stops before bringing her in after him. Sitting down on the couch, he lets go of her hand, and sits on the right side.

She can see that, his clothing has tightened significantly around his crotch, she feels her ears burning a bit. "Chibi?" soft, clipped, her voice quivers a bit, he looks up at her with narrowed eyes, his hands leaning on the back side of the couch.

"You do want to play with me don't you?" even as he asked the question, she already knew the answer. Slowly she sits down on the left side of the couch mirroring his action. Face beat red, she can see a bit of surprise on his face. Still he scowls, at Chibi, she knows he doesn't like it, but she lllllloves the way he looks at her. Like that, his anger, it's all hers, just her's. Winery didn't have that, no one else had it, it's mine.

Almost as if he'd thought she wouldn't,_ well make up your mind!_ She thought furiously, unable to look at him, shes bitten her own lip. To her surprise she's found her hand is hovering on the place where he's bitten her. Back turned to him, she glances over her shoulder, to find that he hasn't moved, his face is a bit redder, and he's looking in the opposite direction.

_Look at me, look at only, always me, s_he thought furiously, _how can he look away?_ Lifting her hand to her boob she flinches, suddenly feeling the couch move.

"Let me," Edward gently touches her, she can see the excitement spark in his eyes, she stiffens a bit, shoulders tensing.

Still he's hovering, not touching, she can hear him gulp, smelling his breath, his hand touches rubs sliding down her shoulder. His nose is rubbing, smelling her scent, his fingers, rip, tearing off her top. "It's fucking cold, Pipsqueak" she growls snarling at him furiously.

Caught off guard she turns to him, grabbing a hold of his mouth, and chest, Edward's chuckling a bit, "Envy let me, you don't know how yet," all the same she's determined, she's not his play thing, she has to make sure, to hold her dignity in tact. So far all she's done is moan, her hand reaches, and touches the fold, of pathetic clothing trying to hold him in.

How dare he underestimate her? Truth is, she never knew sex could be so interesting, not that they had gone all the way. But she felt more then just a little bit of excitement now, she hummed in the back of her throat. Eyes gleaming, a wild smirk appears on his face, Edward looks a bit stunned, at that. As if he didn't remember who he's dealing with.

Envy heart starts to pound harder, then it's ever gone before, their is no searing pain in it, no gut wrenching, agony. Instead she feels a heat, she wants to play, she's enjoying their little game, "What do you want me to do Edward? You should know by now to not underestimate me,"

Edward lowers his head, she can feel him brushing her ear with his hair. His ear grazes her check, he kisses her, hard on the mouth. For some reason he's determined to shut her up, she dose not mind, at first she gives in, letting him take control. But, this is Envy not some normal teenage girl, after all, normal isn't a word to describe her.

Pushing back, they both suck nosily, slurping, shoulders, their kiss is wet, slippery, slobbering, they fight for dominance. They fight over everything, so this should make sense, he has the advantage, but she bites at his lip. Pay back for biting her earlier, he moans, into her, allowing her to rub her full hand, up and down.

"Envy," Edward is sighing her name, his beautiful golden globes are closed tight, she can't see them. But a smirk is on her face, she can feel his heat, it's hard, bony, but soft at the same time. He shoves it harder into her hand, "More," he moans, she can feel embarrassment plug at her gut, but it's her, her hands shake a bit.

Still trembling, she peeps when he pulls her violently close, she gasps, feeling her pulsing lips quiver, their shockingly forcefully "EDWARD!" She yells loudly at him, jerking away from him,he stops then, she hiccoughs a bit, "Not so fast, you idiot" she protests, but he drags her straight onto his lap, pulling her along.

"Who you calling an idiot?" Edward eyes are still closed, but their opening now, making her freeze. Suddenly nervous, her lips are shaking, she can feel her legs behind her, leaning on the couch somewhat, it's almost pitch black now. "You beautiful seductress," he whispers, leaning closer, she smiles nervously.

"Hmm, I thought you couldn't tell," he could feel his mouth launching, sucking her mouth, in loud obnoxious gulps. Each is nosey, loud, and makes her moan, louder on him, he's determined to hold her in place. She can smell, an odd scent, wafting over her nose, it's a musky smell. "If I'm a boy, or a girl?"

Still he shuts her up with his mouth, his nose sniffing at her, almost, he inhales her scent, "Your nice and wet aren't you?" he growls at her, she feels the urge to smack him, so she dose. Not a hard smack but enough to shut him up.

"You want me to leave is that it?" she whispers, and he holds onto her tightly, almost protesting, but he knows she dose not mean it. At least she'd like to think that he knew that much at least, if she didn't want him, she would have kicked his ass by now.

"E-Edward," she stammers, her hands clinging to the front of his shirt, something poking her hard in between the leg. "That's." she giggles a bit, breathing heavily, more ragged, her arm touches his cool metal, and she yelps in shock. She shrinks away from him, but he catches her, "Cold?" he sounds a bit surprised.

"I'm sorry I didn't think about that," he sounds out of breath two, and almost ashamed for not thinking of it. He should, about time he realized just how perfect she is, beautiful, exotic, stunning, impressive, "Envy, are you?" he sounds almost thoughtful then, he's concerned about her? How cute, she finds herself blinking frantic.

She can still feel it, pushing poking her, it's hard, and she hesitantly leans back into him, taking her time, she rest her head slowly on him. Almost afraid as if he might run away, her lips, shoulders quiver a bit. Edward lets out a moan just for her, it reaches around her ears, her head, making her move up, and down a bit. Pushing on him, roughly.

"It's okay, I don't mind," she speaks rather quickly, almost gently, his right hand rubs on her back, making her laugh nervously. "That's," she purred, her face flushed, eyes dazzled, she glazes up on him, her long eye lashes sparkling. Her face red, "That's," she babbles, she finds his nose, and mouth grazing her own.

The two of them are holding on to one another, she's almost naked, "More," he demanded, pushing her deeper into him. It hurts a bit, and she lets out a gasp of shock, pulling away from him, he holds her in place. Eyes rolling she finds herself becoming still, "Oh," she hisses, suddenly becoming limp, biting, nibbling on her nails.

"Fuck Edward, that's," She hisses, feeling him holding her to him, he's pinned her more times in the last few days, that she'd like to admit. But he's allowing her to lay on top of him, he's rooted up, so she's laying almost on a hill. Eyes closed shut, she can feel her hips wiggling a bit, she's buried her face into his shirt, breathing heavily.

Her breasts are buried, plump, her left one is brushing on his nail biting, cold automail, and she nibbles harder on her nails. "Dammit, Edward," she growls, threateningly, he moves her a little bit, but she's hunkered down, and refuses to budge. Her nipples, are still hard, and he's more then willing.

"Fuck," she's panting hard, burring her face into his shirt, it's not fair really, why is he still wearing all of his clothes. Still his arms might as well be a mountain, he's holding on to her tightly, some how she manages to open her eyes. Edward is moaning, his mouth open, he's trying not to make a lot of sound, but he swallows something. His nose is breathing loudly, but she dose not mind that much, Edward brow is furrowed together.

Almost as if he's lost in thought, his mouth opens, and smacks on top of one another, her hands slip down his side rubbing on his hips. Through the fold of his clothing, she find's herself tensing a bit. She tries to ignore the shivers, but her muscles are twitching, trying to let her now that she's cold, he grabs a hold of her shoulder, before pulling yanking her up, more onto his chest.

He pulls her away from his metal arm, she is breathing, feeling his legs on either side of her now. "Stay with me, Envy," it made Envy relax, he wants her to stay, she listens to his breathing, suddenly his hands touch hers. "That's enough for today, let's just, stay together," Envy felt her fingers, and loins still burning.

Since when dose he get to decide what she dose? Still theirs something in his voice, that makes her stop. Clumsily she kisses him on the bottom of the chin, her neck straining, his eyes open, he's looking at her. Edward smiles into their precious kiss, sucking, licking, his tong shoves it's way back into her mouth.

Almost at once they are at battle, but she reconsider's and becomes limp, allowing his scent to enter her. Warm, it tastes like their meal, her eyes glaze over. His hands finally clamp onto the back of her head some more, he shoves her closer, surprising her so much, she squirms a bit. Moaning, she nearly chokes, and ends up coughing. Edward still holding her to him so much so, she's gasping into him.

Eyes wide, she's trembling all over now, shaking from head to her feet, "Edward," she whimpers his name, clinging as hard as she can onto his shirt. "I don't want to fight, so just, hold me," Edward clings tighter to her then, brushing her hair almost too hard. He yanks, it, but then he slows, almost too determined to calm her down.

"Me neither," He agreed almost at once, his teeth grinding together, almost as if he'd like nothing more then to take her right now. The two of them, are smelling each others scent, lost in it all, Edward has taken her to a place she's never been before. Her sensitive flesh, is tight, she can feel her nipples, pressed painfully onto his.

"They hurt a bit," she mumbles almost accusingly, she rolls a bit so that she can lay on her side, his hands almost imminently find their way to her nipples. Edward rubs them, she flinches a bit, "There more sensitive," it sounded like what it is, an excuse, but Edward smirking, he's nodding his head in agreement.

His fingers, touch, rub her breasts, making her blush a lot more, he's caught her off guard. But he looks so content, she can do nothing but lean onto his metal arm. It's a bit warmer then before, some how, she's resting fully on him. "I meant what I said about them," he grabs them in full, making her eyes snap open with shock.

"Edward Noooo!" She moans not sounding very convincing, Edward chuckles, lets out a loud laugh, almost like a bark.

Rubbing, his hand up and down, even under, she grits her teeth, jaws grinding on one another, "Oh," she moans, "Ah!" She shouts, feeling him jerk her about. Her shoulders move, she's pushing into his hand, "Edward," she gasps, sounding breathless. "Oh, Edward!" She shouts,she can feel that probing her in her leg.

"Edward! EDWARD!" she yells loudly grabbing a hold of his arm, "Wait, that's," but he's still moving, abrupt a little bit slower. Leaning, she finds herself unable to do anything, he's pulling, dragging her with him in a wild motion.

Trying to ignore the odd feelings, that flutter into her stomach, "Dose this mean were dating?"he asked her, abruptly. His hand stopping, she's still clinging on his, his mouth is suddenly way too closer, but she dose not mind.

Not anymore anyways, she smooches him one more time, slobbering, into his mouth, the two of them struggle, it's wet, warm, so exhilarating. She want's more! She wants everything! No wonder why Greed wanted sex so much! Woman, sex, that's what he always said, that and money, power, he want's it all. Still Greed, is still an idiot, but perhaps he isn't wrong.

"Edward!" she yells, his hand is now squeezing her breast, making her pant, lean, and grit her teeth. She feels his hands holding her, her shoulders resting on his chest, fully again. Her legs squirm a bit, her eyes half open, looking up at him, her eye lashes, flush on his face.

Envy didn't look up, what's he saying?"That depends, do you want to date? Or do you just want to have fun?" the question made Edward fall silent. He smacked his lips together, going dead, and she means, dead silent.

Leaning into him, she finds her mouth shoving on him, her breast are stuck in his hands, they hurt a little more. His leg moves a little, and she feels it on her again, pushing on her opening, through the clothing, she can feel his heat now. "Oh god, Edward, please," she moans, "Don't let me go," she murmurs her tone, wet, clumsy, and shaking.

"We can do both," he whispers, his tone deep, musky, irresistible. He's just too delicious, she can't just let him eat her up. Envy finds herself unable to do anything, but smack her lips together, she feels an urge to wet her lips. Slowly her tong slides out of her mouth, she dose it, to her surprise Edward shoves her deeper into him, making her cry out.

"EDWARD ELRIC WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" She yells at him, lifting her hand, he flinches and she catches him on the chin. "Just kidding," she's smiling at him, her fingers touching, caressing his face. Their long, and she's leaning away from him now.

Still he's rather clingy, and she's smirking at him now, "You desire me don't you?" she whispered to him, he's looking at her, staring her in the face.

"I want to know everything, I need to see every inch of your body," the way he's speaking makes her take pause. No ones ever spoken to her like that before, it makes her tremble, shaking all over, she finds herself falling limp, her fingers moving to her mouth. She bites her hand, and Edward grabs her shoulders, clinging onto her wrist.

Nipping through the skin, she can taste blood, red sparks dance around her fingers, her eyes opening, and fading. Moaning into her hand, his fingers are grabbing her hand, "Envy what are you doing?" Edward yanks it out of her mouth, and she can see the injury healing it self.

"What?" Envy snaps out of it, her eyes locating his face some more, "Oh, Uh I have," she stammers a bit, "I have nightmares, sometimes, and I, sometimes I get violent," Edward stares at her, a long look on his face. Suddenly he's holding tighter on her, his grip becoming almost possessive as her own, shes staring at him. Her shoulders trembled a bit, "Don't tell anyone, or I'll be mad at you,"

Edward gulps, "Right, I promise I won't." All that same, she finds his heart beat is almost just as erratic as her own.

"You better," she whispers, small, almost wishful, she can see he has a concerned look on his face, and he looks as if he has no intention of leaving. "Theirs nothing you can do Edward, they don't go away. I don't have them all the time," she stammers, timidly.

"Don't be an idiot, Edward you know how I am when I'm not out of," she stops for a moment, "When I know what's happening, imagine how," shes fumbling, as always she's embarrassed, but this is different. Suddenly she stops, looking away from him suddenly stiff, all the same she's holding onto him tighter. His arms are shaking now, for some reason or the other. Perhaps she has too much baggage after all? Perhaps he dose not want her, now.

"I understand, I have nightmares sometime too," he admitted it hesitant, and she's shocked, why would he have? Oh his arm, right, she didn't care about that in the slightest, she likes him how he is,"Lest in the last few years, but they never fully go away," she knew what he meant, she wondered if he's making fun of her. But she knows he's not, the two of them find them self even more lip locked, as if an invisible force, suddenly flings them together.

Bodies of flesh, bone, and blood, that's what humans, that's what everything living is made out of. Unless of course you count trees, and rocks to be living beings. The air, the wind, the sun, to have it's own force of mind.

Envy learned two things, one her Mother is the closest thing to evil, Edward Elric is the only thing that makes her feel alive. He makes her burn with flame, and fire, and it terrifies her but evokes her own at the same. While its a bit weird that he looks so much like his father, he's not a clone, Edward has his own fire, his own heart.

And for the moment he's captured, stolen her's if only the world could stop, so they would never fight again. But she knows that's impossible, they are too different but they are the same, its like what would happen if a tornado meets flame, the sigh is amazing, deadly, beautiful, and wanted by many. A force to be reckoned with.

* * *

Notes: I would consider some more chapters If I get a little bit more interest in it, how am I doing? Do you enjoy the story so far, I do have a bit of a plot formed in my brain. Hope you have fun with this, Hehe Edward and Envy make an interesting couple, they are fun to write about I just fly by when writing it haha. If you notice anything out of place let me know and I'll try to fix it wink.

So if you want more Read and Review! Until next time folks!


End file.
